Venus
by Lenneth Cortain
Summary: Semula bermula dari tawaran Jean untuk mencoba 'produk' baru dan keinginan Eren untuk merasakan 'bebas'. RiRen / AU / drugdealer!Levi x colleger!Eren / M for malexmale


Suasana tenang dengan penerangan remang-remang, angin dari ac yang sejuk. Keadaan yang cukup menggambarkan suasana _café_ ini, ya ini adalah suasana yang pas dan dicari oleh Eren Jaeger. Setidaknya dia bisa meminum teh dengan tenang setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Haah..." remaja berambut _brunette_ itu sudah entah kali menghela nafas dalam satu jam. "Yo, Eren. Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya," sapa remaja laki-laki lain.

"Jean? Tidak, hanya capek dan bosan," jawab Eren, tetap melihat lurus dan tidak melihat lawan bicaranya yang kini sedikit merasa diabaikan.

"Bosan? Capek? Kau melakukan apa, huh? Aku kira tugas proyek rancangan gedungmu sudah selesai," Jean duduk di sebrang remaja itu dan melihat raut wajahnya. Ya, Jean bisa melhat dengan jelas kantong mata dan garis muka yang letih dari wajah Eren.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk dosen tua gila bernama Dot Pixis. Dia menolak semua rancangan gedungku dan menyuruhku untuk membuat baru," Eren mengaduk sebentar tehnya kemudian meminumnya.

Jean tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum dengan maksud tersirat bukan senyum yang biasa atau senyum yang ramah. "_Na_, Eren. Apa kau mau mencoba sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu rileks?". Eren agak terkejut ketika mendengar Jean katakan. "Apa maksudmu, Jean?" tanya Eren sambil melihat Jean curiga.

Ya, Eren tahu jika Jean menawari sesuatu pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang normal. Terakhir dia ingat Jean membawa dirinya ke klub malam untuk melihat_ pole dance_ dan pertunjukkan_ striptease_, alasannya adalah belajar anatomi. Gila? Memang.

"Wooo, santai, _buddies_, aku tidak akan menyarankan ke klub malam itu lagi kok," Jean masih ingat Eren sangat marah ketika pulang dari klub malam tersebut. Dan kau tahu? Eren marah berarti bencana bagi Jean.

"Jadi apa kali ini saran gilamu?" tanya Eren _to the point_.

"Aku baru saja mencoba produk baru, kau tahu? Produk itu benar-benar sukses membuatku rileks. Dan yang paling hebatnya aku dengar dari penjualnya, produk ini memliki efek samping yang sangat kecil," cerita Jean dengan antusias.

"Kau menyarankan aku untuk memakai narkoba? Kau gila?" alis Eren tertaut ketika mengerti apa maksud dari cerita remaja yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku tidak menyarankan, bukan? Aku hanya menceritakan pengalamanku, Eren. Lagipula, kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkannya cukup bilang berhenti," elak Jean.

Eren terdiam, dia menatap tehnya dan berpikir. Benar, dia letih dan capek sekali dengan kegiatan hidupnya yang monoton. Bangun, kuliah, pulang, mengerjakan tugas. Tidur adalah sesuatu yang berharga, tak jarang dia tidak tidur hanya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk. Orang tua? Mereka bahkan jarang meneleponnya meskipun Eren tahu mereka tengah berlibur. Ya, remaja berambut _brunette_ itu tidak bisa egois, ayah dan ibunya tentu saja sibuk dan itu semua demi dirinya, bukan?

Dia ingin sekali mencoba 'bebas' walaupun sebentar. Tapi-

"Dimana kau dapatkan barang itu?"

-apakah tak apa dengan cara yang salah?

Jean menyeringai ketika temannya ini berhasil tertarik dengan ceritanya. "Kau bisa membelinya di gedung bekas Rumah Sakit Maria, nama barangnya adalah venus" Jean mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya. "Bentuknya _tablet_, kecil, kotak, dan merah muda," jelas Jean sambil menunjukkan gambar venus ke Eren, dan Eren hanya melihat baik-baik gambar tersebut.

"Dan, kode penjualnya adalah Rivai..."

* * *

_Keingintahuan itu bagaikan pedang bermata dua..._

_Lebih baik mundur daripada menyesal, bukan ?_

* * *

**Venus**

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin and recognizable characters belong to Hajime Isayama

**Genre :** Romance/Drama.

**Rate :** M for fluffy (fail) lemon.

**Warning : **Alternate Universe | maybe OOC | Typos | and many other faults |

If you don't like please don't read and don't flame. Simple, right?

* * *

Suasana hening dan suram sangat terasa saat kau memasuki sebuah gedung bekas rumah sakit yang terletak di salah satu sudut kota Sina, hanya terdengar beberapa langkah kaki pelan dan orang berbisik, tidak ada semangat kehidupan di sana. Hanya uang, narkoba, dan wanita yang ada di pikiran orang-orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sosok laki-laki berambut_ ebony_ terlihat bersandar di dinding _hall_ gedung rumah sakit tersebut, sesekali dia menghisap rokok yang dipegangnya kemudian kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

"Lima ratus dollar! Aku bertaruh dia akan merentangkan kakinya dan mendesah untukku seharga lima ratus dollar!" tantang seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya sudah seperti manusia paruh baya, namun umurnya masih muda sambil menunjuk laki-laki_ blonde_ berkuncir kuda yang di hadapannya sembari menyeringai.

Aaah, itu hanyalah obrolan Auruo dengan gerombolannya, ya seperti yang sudah saya bilang bukan? Hanya ada tiga topik yang dapat kau bicarakan saat memasuki ruangan ini.

Rivaille-nama sosok berambut _ebony_ itu- mendengus bosan, ya hari ini tidak begitu banyak 'pelanggan' yang datang. Namun perhatiannya kini tertuju pada sesosok remaja yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Sir Rivai, apakah kau tahu dia?" tanya Eren sambil melihat sosok yang 10 cm lebih rendah darinya, agak terpesona saat melihat iris berwarna kelabu yang menusuk namun memiliki kesan tersendiri itu.

Tajam namun...memikat.

"Itu aku, dan apa yang kau perlukan?" Rivaille tahu, apabila ada yang memanggilnya dengan kode tersebut berarti orang itu pasti adalah 'calon pelanggannya'.

"_Gulp_," Eren menelan ludahnya gugup, ya ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya membeli barang-barang berbahaya seperti narkoba. Terima kasih untuk Jean yang sudah memberitahu tentang 'barang' yang baru dia beli dan dia coba. _"Kau tidak akan menyesal mencobanya, Eren. Lagipula kau sendiri ingin sesekali mencoba 'bebas', iya kan?"_ kata-kata Jean kemarin kembali bergema di pikiran Eren.

Masih lebih baik mundur sekarang daripada menyesal nanti, bukan?

"Aku ingin venus," uh oh, rasanya pemuda _brunette_ itu tetap tidak ingin mundur.

Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung kenapa remaja yang kini di depannya sepertinya gelisah. Apa dia masih dalam pengaruh obat? Atau dia-

"Ini pengalaman pertamamu membeli dan mencoba barang seperti ini?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada menginvestigasi.

-baru pertama kali mencoba dan membeli barang berbahaya ini.

"Y-ya," Eren masih melihat sekelilingnya dengan waspada. "Aku ingin membeli itu satu, berapa harganya?" tanya Eren terburu-buru masih melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Oi bocah, ketika kau berbicara dengan seseorang, tatap wajah orang tersebut," Rivaille menarik dagu remaja agar mendekat ke arah wajahnya. "Lima ratus dollar untuk satu buah, kau punya uang sebanyak itu, huh?" tanya Rivaille sambil melihat mata Eren dengan serius.

Ah, agaknya Rivaille sedikit terpesona dengan warna mata yang menurutnya unik tersebut. Warna mata yang menunjukkan bahwa Eren masih memandang dunia dengan naif, seperti anak kecil.

"Aku punya!" jawab Eren dengan lantang sambil menepis tangan Rivaille. Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan lima ratus dollar kemudian memberikannya kepada laki-laki berambut_ ebony_ tersebut. "Ini, lima ratus dollar, sekarang mana barang itu?" tagih Eren sambil mengadahkan tangannya.

"_Here you go,_ tapi aku hanya menyarankan, bocah. Kau sebaiknya mundur dan jangan mencoba hal-hal seperti ini," saran Rivaille memberikan barang yang Eren minta ke telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu, _Sir_. Aku ingin bebas walau hanya untuk beberapa saat," Eren memasukkan narkoba berbentuk _tablet_ kecil yang terbungkus dalam plastik itu ke kantong celananya. "Aku capek, _Sir_." lanjut Eren sambil melihat ke arah lantai.

"_Well, whatever, that's your problems, brat,_" jawab Rivaille tidak peduli, laki-laki berambut _ebony_ itu mengambil rokok dari saku celananya kemudian menyalakan dan menghisapnya. "Silahkan kembali, kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, bukan?" usir Rivaille sambil menggerakkan tangannya membentuk postur yang seperti mengusir anak kucing.

Eren menatap Rivaille itu dengan ragu. "_Sir_, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang venus," Eren meremas kantong tempat ia menaruh narkoba itu kemudian menatap Rivaille serius. "Apa efek samping dari barang ini?"

Rivaille mengangkat satu alisnya ketika mendengar apa yang Eren tanyakan. "Ku pkir kau sudah tahu bukan apa konsukuensi dari mengkonsumsi norkoba?" Rivaille meniup asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya.

"Tapi, venus berbeda. Dia tidak akan merubah penampilan fisikmu menjadi lebih tua atau membuat kau menjadi halusinasi dan gila, jadi kau tidak usah cemas. Kau tidak akan berubah secara fisik dan mental, efek samping obat ini hanya berlangsung sekitar satu hingga dua jam saja" Rivaille menjatuhkan rokok yang belum selesai dia hisap kemudian menginjaknya.

"Apa efek sampingnya, _Sir_?" Eren mengeryitkan dahinya pertanda menjadi semakin ingin tahu apa yang akan menimpanya apabila dia mencoba obat terlarang itu.

"Well, setelah efek venus habis, kau akan menjadi teransang tanpa terkendali selama satu sampai dua jam. Ini sama efeknya seperti kau meminum _aphrodisiac_ cuma lebih kuat, hanya itu saja," jawab Rivaille sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Tetapi jangan pernah menganggap remeh efek samping yang kecil itu, bisa saja kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu dan kau tahu akibatnya," lanjut Rivaille sambil tetap memasang eskpresi datar.

Remaja itu menunduk, berpikir segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Efek samping obat ini **HANYA** terangsang tanpa terkendali selama satu hingga dua jam. Mundur? Masih ada kesempatan sebelum menyesal, bukan? Namun Eren tidak akan mundur, keingintahuan dan keinginan dia untuk melupakan sementara semua beban sudah menggelapkan matanya. "_Sir_, maukah kau menemaniku ketika aku menggunakan venus?" tanya Eren dengan ragu.

Rivaille menatap remaja itu dengan curiga. Hoh, apa remaja ini sudah gila? Mengundang orang asing yang notabena adalah kriminal masuk ke ruangannya hanya untuk melihat dia memakai narkoba?

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, _Sir_. Maksudku, ketika aku menggunakan venus, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk seperti keluar rumah dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin kau mencegah diriku agar tidak melakukan hal-hal itu dan aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau mau," jelas Eren sambil menatap Rivaille serius. Penawaran yang menarik bukan? Kau hanya mengamati remaja yang menggunakan narkoba dan _voila..._kau mendapatkan uang seberapapun yang kau mau.

"Aku tidak ingin uangmu, bocah. Baiklah, hanya menemani, mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya kau menggunakan hal-hal aneh seperti ini," Rivaille mendegus, dengan agak terpaksa dia menerima tawaran remaja itu.

Eren tersenyum tipis, sosok ini aslinya bukanlah orang jahat, itulah yang Eren pikirkan. "Baklah, kalau begitu, silahkan ikuti aku,_ Sir._"

.

Ruangan dengan desain moderen dan minimalis itu cukup besar untuk sebuah kamar tidur, dan kita bisa melihat dua sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Satu remaja berambut _brunette_ yang tengah duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil memegang bungkus yang berisi venus, dan di sebrangnya berdiri laki-laki berambut _ebony_ melihat setiap pergerakkan yang dilakukan oleh sang pembeli.

Remaja itu mulai membuka bungkus plastik dan mengambil _tablet_ kecil yang di dalamnya. Kecil, merah muda, kotak, ya persis yang Jean katakan. Dia melihat _tablet_ itu baik-baik kemudian langsung menelannya tanpa berpikir panjang, kemudian dia berbaring menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dengan gelisah.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sekitar satu menit kemudian Rivaille kini melihat Eren berguling-guling di kasurnya sambil tersenyum nyaman.

Eren merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan, seperti terbang dan tidak ada beban. Hangat dan sangat nyaman, sensasi yang sangat remaja itu rindukan. "Rasanya aku sedang dipeluk oleh ibu," Eren mulai bergumam tidak jelas akibat sensasi 'nyaman' yang dia rasakan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku berterima kasih ke Jean, ternyata tidak seburuk yang aku kira, ehehe," Eren memeluk gulingnya erat lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di guling tersebut. Menikmati sensasi semu yang kini menyelimuti diri dan pikirannya.

Selama kurang lebih sekitar satu jam, laki-laki berambut _ebony_ itu berdiri memperhatikan remaja yang kini sedang 'bahagia'. Terkadang Eren berguling-guling di kasurnya, atau bergumam tidak jelas seperti "seandainya hidupku senyaman ini." Tetapi kebanyakkan Rivaille hanya melihat Eren terbaring tenang sambil menikmati sensai hangat itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum tipis tapi seperti mengatakkan 'tidak menyesal, inilah sensasi yang aku rindukan'.

_Deg!_

Eren meremat seprainya kuat, tubuhnya membusur ke depan dan matanya membuka lebar ketika ada sensasi aneh mulai merambat di tubuhnya.

"Oh, sudah dimulai," Rivaille melipat tangannya, mata kelabu miliknya memperhatikan setiap pergerakkan remaja berambut _brunette_ itu.

"Ungh-" remaja itu meringkuk, memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sakit, tubuhnya merasa sesuatu memaksa keluar. "S-sakit," erang Eren sambil tetap memeluk tubuhnya erat, dia gertakkan giginya berharap rasa sakit yang aneh itu berkurang.

Nafas Eren terengah-engah, pikirannya pusing dan merasa tubuhnya panas. "Ngh-" dengan cepat Eren menutup mulutnya agar suara aneh tidak keluar, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh dan pikirannya sekarang. Sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Eren merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar akan sensasi yang kini dia rasakan, dia tetap meremat seprainya kuat untuk menahan sensasi dari efek samping venus. Eren menggigit bibirnya kuat, hingga merasakan bibirnya terluka, perih dan asin itulah yang dapat dia rasakan di bibirnya sekarang.

"Mnnn-" remaja itu melipat kakinya kuat-kuat lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya naik dan turun, kegiatan ini dia lakukan tanpa dia sadari, nafsu sudah menguasai pikirannya. Ditambah dengan Rivaille yang mengamatinya dengan serius semakin membuat Eren semakin salah tingkah. "A-AHHH!" jerit Eren, tubuhnya membusur, dia membanting kepalanya ke belakang dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat merasakan cairan putih itu keluar dan membasahi celana dan celana dalamnya.

Eren kira semuanya telah selesai, namun pemikiran itu musnah ketika dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kembali menegang termasuk organ bawahnya yang tadi terkulai lemas. "Haaaa-ngh," Eren kembali mencengkram seprai kasurnya kuat saat rasa sakit dan sensasi itu kembali datang, dia tidak peduli kalau seprai itu akan sobek karena ulahnya. Yang terpenting dia ingin rasa sakit dan sensasi ini hilang.

.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak efek samping itu mulai. Rivaille hanya melihat remaja di depannya menggeliat, mencengkram seprai, terengah-engah dan klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya. Tubuh remaja itu sudah terlalu lemas sehingga dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menahan sensasi tersebut, dia hanya bisa berbaring, meremas seprainya dan berpasrah.

Eren merasakan tubuhnya capek tetapi terus dipaksa untuk teransang, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan sensasi yang menyiksa tersebut, walaupun itu baru lima belas menit. "To-tolong, _Sir_," pinta Eren dengan wajah memelas sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian dia menoleh pelan ke arah laki-laki yang hanya berdiri meperhatikan dirinya.

"To-tolong...sakit...ukh-" remaja itu merasakan tetesan air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur. Capek dan sakit, hanya dua itu yang Eren rasakan, ah jangan lupakan nikmat yang dipaksakan.

Eren mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang masih bergetar membentuk postur seperti anak kecil yang ingin dipeluk. Dan Rivaiile bisa melihat dengan jelas kondisi remaja berambut _brunette_ itu sekarang. Tubuh bergetar, mata sayu yang menahan sakit dan nikmat, mulut terbuka dengan _saliva_ menggalir di sudut bibirnya, erotis dan memikat. _Uh oh_, apakah ini pertanda bahwa Rivaille mulai terpikat oleh remaja yang baru saja dia temui?

"Kau yakin?" Rivaille berjalan kemudian berlutut untuk melihat wajah Eren dari dekat. Kesempatan saat mengetahui Rivaille ada di sampingnya Eren manfaatkan, dia langsung memeluk kuat laki-laki itu, berharap sakit dan nafsunya akan berkurang. Rivaille dapat merasakan nafas yang memburu menyapu kulitnya saat Eren memeluknya, dan tubuh yang basah karena keringat. Dia diam sebentar agar remaja itu sedikit tenang, walaupun dia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Rivaille melepaskan pelukan itu kemudian melihat Eren dengan serius. "Kau yang meminta, jangan menyesali keputusanmu," Rivaille menautkan bibirnya ke bibir remaja itu, memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk dan bermain dengan organ senanda yang dia temui. Eren hanya menautkan tangannya memeluk punggung Rivaille, memaksa dirinya agar masuk ke perbuatan yang salah.

.

Lenguhan, desahan, dan erangan liar terdengar jelas dari kamar itu, mereka saling menikmati kegiatan terlarang tersebut. Rivaille sudah tidak peduli dengan cairan lengket menempel di tubuhnya, dan Eren sudah tidak peduli betapa kacau tempat tidurnya sekarang. Eren mencengkram bahu laki-laki yang kini berada di atasnya, yang kini sedang menginvasi dirinya dengan liar.

"Rivai-Rivai-Rivai-" panggilan itu seperti menghipnotis Rivaille untuk berbuat lebih, mendorong dirinya lebih dalam dan cepat sehingga membuat remaja yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya itu untuk meneriakkan panggilannya. Dia ingin mendengarkan desahan itu lagi, baginya ini seperti candu. Candu yang terlarang tentunya.

"RIVAI-AHHH!" jerit Eren dengan suara parau saat merasakan klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas, sepertinya efek samping dari venus sudah selesai. "Haaa..." desis Rivaille menyusul sambil melepaskan cairan miliknya ke dalam tubuh sang remaja.

Ya, hari ini merupakan hari yang tidak akan Rivaille dan Eren lupakan. Termakan nafsu dan keingintahuan, mereka kini terjebak dalam lubang dosa dan tidak bisa kembali.

Rivaille mengecup kening Eren, kemudian mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. "Tugasku sudah selesai," bisik Rivaille. Eren terlalu lelah, dia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap saat Rivaille membisikkan kata-kata tersebut, dan dia hanya ingin tidur sekarang.

.

"Fuuh," Rivaille kembali menghembuskan asap rokok yang sedang dihisapnya. Ya, setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada yang terjadi, dia kembali ke kehidupan awalnya. Menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi, bukankah itu lebih baik?

"_Sir_ Rivai, aku ingin membeli venus satu," Rivaille membuka matanya lebar, kaget. Ya, dia mengenal suara ini, suara remaja berambut _brunette_ bermata hijau yang dia tidak akan pernah lupa.

"Dan aku ingin kau menemaniku kembali untuk melihatku menggunakan venus," remaja itu tersenyum kecil sambil melihat Rivaille.

_"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu, namaku Eren, Eren Jaeger."_

* * *

_Cinta itu dapat tumbuh di tempat dan kondisi yang salah, bukan?_

* * *

**Fin(?).**

Author's Note : Halo, saya adalah author baru disini, mohon maaf apabila fict pertama saya ini masih banyak kekurangan ._.)v

Mohon maaf untuk endingnya yang nga jelas dan terkesan maksa itu, ya saya tahu, mendadak ide inspirasi saya hilang di tengah proses pengetikkan. Alurnya juga terkesan sangat cepat. Selain itu saya juga sadar kalau saya miskin kosa kata jadi maaf kalau banyak kata-kata yang diulang seperti remaja atau kalimat yang akhiran nya ;_;

Ide gila ini saya dapatkan ketika papan reklame anti narkoba di jalan raya, ahahaha oke itu memang absurd saya tahu ~'3')~. Dan saya tidak menyarankan anda untuk menggunakkan narkoba karena mengikuti fanfict ini! Jangan! *plak*

Dan saya harap fanfict ini nga masuk list fail, semoga ;_;

Terakhir, semoga kalian menyukai fict pertama saya :D

With smile and love

Lenneth Cortain


End file.
